Death and Taxes
by LokiLeysmith
Summary: Two of the Senshi face the most fearsome foe of all; a tax audit!
1. Chapter 1

**Death and Taxes. A Sailor Moon Story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**This story is set a few years after Sailor Stars.**

**Chapter One.**

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon in early March. Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh were helping their daughter Hotaru Tomoe with her homework. Their roommate, Setsuna Meioh, had phoned a while ago to say that she would be home soon with some exciting news.

The three of them were discussing dinner plans when they heard Setsuna's car pull up outside. Setsuna entered the house a few minutes later, smiling and humming happily.

She managed to put her briefcase down before Hotaru jogged up to her with a cry of "Setsuna-mama!" And hugged her warmly. Setsuna laughed and hugged her back.

"You seem exceptionally happy today, Setsuna. What's going on?" Haruka asked.

"Well, it looks like my first big summer fashion show is going to be held in early July at the new convention centre." Setsuna replied with a grin. Ever since the Sailor Senshi's final battle with Galaxia a few years ago, each of the Senshi had devoted their time to realizing their dreams. In Setsuna's case this meant being a fashion designer. This show meant that a part of her dream was being realized at last.

"That's wonderful Setsuna!" Michiru exclaimed as she went over to hug her friend. Haruka did the same, as did Hotaru. "Is there anything you want us to do to help?" Michiru asked.

"Well, I had planned to ask Minako to be a model for me, possibly Rei, Makoto, maybe even Usagi and Ami. I don't suppose I could persuade any of you to do a bit of modelling?" Setsuna asked invitingly.

"Sure! I'd love to, Setsuna-mama." Hotaru replied with a grin. Setsuna kissed her on the forehead.

"As long as you don't make me wear a dress, I'm in." Haruka replied. Haruka tended to dress like a man. In fact Setsuna could never recall seeing Haruka in a dress before, except for her Sailor fuku. She had tried a few times to get Haruka to put on a dress, but was met with annoyed glares, flat refusals, and at least one threat of physical violence if Setsuna tried to make her wear a dress.

"Um, this isn't a lingerie show is it?" Michiru asked in a worried voice. She refused to wear lingerie in front of anyone other than her lover, Haruka.

"Aw, c'mon Michiru. You look great in lingerie. Especially that short, black, kind of see-through number…" Haruka grinned and ducked as Michiru flushed and tossed a book at her.

"Haruka!" Michiru snapped. "Not in front of Hotaru!" She was flushing even redder as Haruka laughed harder. Setsuna sighed as she held onto Hotaru's shoulders. Hotaru just stood there and giggled.

Setsuna chuckled as she replied; "No, Michiru. The show will just be summer dresses, business suits, and swimwear."

Michiru thought for a moment, then smiled. "Ok, I'm in as well."

"Great! I just have to phone Minako and the others, and make a few other arrangements." She grinned then asked; "So, what's for dinner?"

"We were talking about that when you arrived. Spaghetti and Meatballs with a Caesar's salad sound good to you?" Haruka replied.

"Sounds great! I just have to make a few quick calls, and I'll help you in a few minutes." Setsuna turned to leave. Hotaru picked up a letter and handed it to her as she was leaving.

"I almost forgot. That letter came for you today." Hotaru said. Setsuna frowned slightly as she looked at the return address. It was from the Tax Department. "Thank you Hotaru." Setsuna kissed her on the forehead again and left.

The three of them were talking about dinner again as the faint sound of a letter being ripped open could be heard from the living room.

"**AAAAAAA!" **Came the loud scream from the living room, followed by a thud.

"Setsuna?" Michiru said in a worried voice as the three of them rushed into the living room.

They found Setsuna lying on the floor with a dazed expression on her face. The letter was clutched tightly in her hand. She lay there and moaned loudly.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru cried as they went to aid their friend. They looked her over to make sure that she wasn't hurt in anyway.

Hotaru knelt down to determine that Setsuna was still breathing, and then started to nervously fan her face with a magazine. Michiru and Haruka stood there shocked. They had never seen their friend react like this before, even when cockroaches were involved.

Michiru saw the letter clutched in Setsuna's trembling hand and bent down to retrieve it. She pried it gently out of Setsuna's unresisting hand and read it, her eyes growing wide. "Oh no." she said.

"What is it?" Haruka asked as she handed a glass of water that she had rushed into the kitchen for to Hotaru.

Wordlessly Michiru handed the letter to Haruka. She gasped in surprise when she read the first few lines. "This is to inform you that we have scheduled a routine audit of your taxes covering the period over the last five years. Please bring all of your records from this period to our offices by the following date." She had to come down to the tax office by Monday, less than a week from now.

"Oh no is right." Haruka agreed as they stood there looking down at their dazed friend in concern.

Setsuna just lay there and groaned loudly.

Meanwhile, a similar scene was being played out across the city. This time it was in a restaurant called The Rose Garden. It was owned and managed by one Makoto Kino. She was not happy to say the least.

"An audit! I don't believe this! The last 5 years! I was in high school 5 years ago! I help save the world several times and this is the thanks I get! AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" She roared and kicked a chair aside in frustration.

She had been like this ever since a messenger had delivered the letter that morning. She ended up closing the restaurant for the time being so she could find the requested materials.

"And they want all of this on Monday! Give me a break! No way I can find all of this crap by Monday!" She seethed.

"Um, maybe if you kept better records it would help." A quivering voice said from behind her. Makoto whirled to growl at the source of the voice, but there was no one there. She blinked and then went to look behind the bar, which was covered with papers.

Makoto peered behind the bar to find the tiny, dark blue haired form of her best friend Ami Mizuno cowering on the floor behind the bar. She looked up at the tall, auburn haired Amazon swallowed nervously, and blushed a deep crimson.

The Amazon bit back a reply and her features softened. "I'm sorry Ami. I shouldn't take out my problems on you. I know you're trying to help." She smiled warmly and helped Ami to her feet.

Ami smiled back at her taller friend. "I know, and I shouldn't have said what I did. It's been a long day since you showed me the letter earlier." After High School the two of them had started to fulfill their dreams as well. Ami was studying to be a Doctor while Makoto had finally opened up her own restaurant. The two of them shared an apartment above the restaurant as well. Ami was also a partner in the venture.

The letter had arrived that morning. Ami had answered the door and then called Makoto over to sign for it. Makoto had nearly gone after the messenger when she read it but Ami managed to talk her into not killing him. So began along day of looking through Makoto's somewhat haphazard records. While Makoto was skilled at many things bookkeeping wasn't one of her strong suits. She tended to leave that up to Ami.

Ami poured herself and Makoto a glass of water and added some ice. They sat down at the bar, looked at the mountain of papers and sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy." Makoto remarked, taking a sip of water.

"Things like this never are, but I'll do what I can to help you. That's what friends are for right?" Ami stated with a smile.

"Right." Makoto smiled a bit more and they clinked their glasses together. The two friends sat there for a while in silence, Makoto staring outside while Ami picked at the papers. Finally Makoto set her empty glass down on the bar with a loud thud and started shuffling through the papers again. "I suppose we had better get this done then. I really want to open up again tomorrow." Makoto sighed.

"That's the spirit, Makoto. Don't worry I'll help you get through this. Then we can concentrate on the really important stuff. Deal?" Ami smiled warmly and held out her hand. "Deal." Makoto grinned and took her friend's hand and shook it.

"Great!" Ami said happily. Then she slipped her reading glasses back on and went back to sorting through the mountain of papers. With a reluctant sigh, Makoto joined her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death and Taxes: Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Don't bother suing me because I'm broke.**

Author's note: This story is set a few years after Sailor Stars. The Inner Senshi are roughly 22-24, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are a trifle older (23-26), and Hotaru is 16-17. Oh and Usagi and Mamoru-baka (no, I don't like him much either) are married and she's a little bit pregnant in this story.

Setsuna sat at her desk with a worried expression on her face. One hand was holding up her chin while the other was picking through receipts and other papers. Her long dark hair, which she normally kept tied neatly, was wild and frazzled.

In short, Setsuna was totally bummed.

Her bookkeeping skills were exemplary, a skill taught to her by her mother many years ago. But that wasn't what vexed her. She was envisioning several worst case scenarios, the worst by far, in her mind, was not being able to take Hotaru on their annual summer holiday together.

Pretty much every summer since she, Michiru, and Haruka had adopted her, Setsuna would take Hotaru on a 3-4 week vacation. This year Setsuna had something special planned, she wanted to take Hotaru to America for a month. New York City, Disney World in Florida, Atlantic City in New Jersey, and a few other places. Hotaru had wanted to go there for a while and Setsuna had been saving money for over a year for this purpose. She was going to surprise her daughter with the news just before the fashion show. Now, it seemed, neither one was going to happen. If this audit went they way she was dreading, she wouldn't have any money for their vacation.

Setsuna sighed and put her head down on her desk. _Yes sir, _she thought, _fate is such a bitch sometimes. _She could feel the tears forming as she closed her eyes. Soon she dozed off.

She awoke awhile later to the sound of soft footsteps entering her study. She could hear fine china being rattled as it was being carried into the room, and the smell of fresh tea entered her nostrils. "Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked in a quiet voice.

Setsuna sat up slowly and turned to face her daughter. Hotaru stood there in the doorway with a concerned expression on her face and a tray with a teapot, two cups and saucers, and a plate of cookies.

Hotaru gasped a bit at the sight of her. Setsuna's hair was bedraggled, and her makeup was streaked from her tears. "Are you all right Setsuna-mama?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, my little princess. Just set the tray here, thank you." Setsuna replied with a slight smile as she cleared a corner of the desk. Hotaru set the tray down and moved another chair closer. Setsuna poured each of them a cup of tea as Hotaru sat down. They smiled at one another and took a sip of their tea. Setsuna set her cup down and took a cookie from the plate as Hotaru looked around at the papers and then backs at her.

"Have you found all of the stuff you need yet?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes I believe so. I just have to double-check everything and I should be ready for Monday." Setsuna replied. It was Saturday now, at 7:35 PM, she noticed with a small start. She had Sunday off to rest, get mentally prepared, and most importantly, spend time with her family.

"Then why were you crying Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked with more concern in her voice.

Setsuna looked at her and realized, not for the first time, what a bright and perceptive young lady Hotaru was. "I was just worried about what might happen if this audit goes badly. It's possible that my fashion show might not go off as planned." She paused as more tears formed in her eyes. "And that we may not be able to go on our annual vacation together." She sobbed and hung her head, not wanting to face her daughter.

There was silence in the room for a moment. Then Hotaru said; "Look at me, Setsuna-mama." Setsuna still looked down at the floor.

"I said look at me Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru demanded in a commanding voice. Setsuna looked up, startled. She thought that Hotaru had transformed to Sailor Saturn, but she was still in her normal clothes. She was slightly angry now, and her violet eyes were blazing as she spoke.

"Now, you listen to me. This audit is going to work out fine. Your fashion show is going to happen, and it is going to be a great show." Hotaru's features softened as she spoke. "As for our holiday, it doesn't matter to me weather we go to America or not."

"W-what? How did…?" Setsuna was stunned. She hadn't told anyone about her plans, especially not Haruka and Michiru in case they tried to spoil the surprise.

Hotaru sighed and reached for a handful of travel brochures that were in a tray on her desk. "I've been reading Sherlock Holmes and a few Agatha Christie novels recently. But it doesn't take a master detective to figure out what you were planning." Hotaru replied with a grin.

Setsuna sat there and stared at Hotaru with a stunned expression. She knew that Hotaru was a bright young woman but this was well, pretty damn amazing.

"Anyway, like I said the vacation doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're happy, which will make the rest of us happy. We can always go to America next year. So quit moping around, get this audit behind you, and cheer up, or I'll poke you with my Silence Glaive! Okay?" Hotaru stated with a smile.

Setsuna sat speechless and stared at her daughter in awe. Finally the dam burst and she threw her arms around Hotaru crying loudly. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok Setsuna-mama. Everything's going to work out, you'll see." Hotaru smiled as she held her.

Finally Setsuna broke the embrace and sat up again, looking at her daughter in wonder. "Where did you learn to be so assertive?" She asked.

"From you I thought." Hotaru replied with a grin. Setsuna laughed, hugged her again, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you my little princess." Setsuna said.

"And I love you Setsuna-mama." Hotaru replied.

"Aww." A voice said quietly from outside the closed door.

"Hush!" A second voice demanded in a harsh whisper.

Setsuna sighed and rolled her eyes. She stood and placed a finger to her lips as she strode quietly towards the door. Hotaru sat there grinning with anticipation.

With a flourish, Setsuna opened the door and a very startled Haruka and Michiru came tumbling in.

"Um, hi!" Haruka stammered as she stood up quickly.

"Ah, hello." Michiru said sheepishly as she stood up.

"We were just, ah…" Haruka tried to say.

"Leaving?" Setsuna suggested in a flat voice.

"Yes, leaving. That was it." Michiru said.

"Bye!" They said in unison and scurried off downstairs.

Hotaru and Setsuna sat there watching the eavesdroppers leave, and then they stared at each other for a few moments. Then Setsuna doubled over laughing, as did Hotaru. Setsuna had to sit down on the edge of her desk, or risk falling over, while Hotaru had a bit of difficulty in staying in her chair. After several minutes the two of them calmed down and caught their breath.

"I'm going to my room to clean up a bit and I'll be back in a few minutes, okay honey?" Setsuna stated.

"Okay." Hotaru replied, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "I'll just tidy up in here a bit."

Setsuna smiled at Hotaru and left. 20 minutes later she returned. She had washed her face, changed her blouse, and tied her hair up into a ponytail. She also had a large Super Soaker water gun in each hand, one of which she passed to Hotaru with a malevolent grin.

"What say we teach Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama a lesson in why it's not polite to eavesdrop?" She asked invitingly.

"Yeah, lets!" Hotaru grinned and stood up. Giggling like small children, mother and daughter went racing downstairs in search of their prey.

At the same time across town at the Rose Garden, Makoto was sitting at the bar feeling a bit uneasy.

The usual Saturday night crowd was starting to file in. Minako was at the front desk acting as a hostess as she often did on weekends. But Makoto still felt uneasy.

Her and Ami had gone through Makoto's records and had managed to put them in some sort of order. She prayed that everything would go well, but a part of her worried that she could lose a lot. Especially the business she had worked so long and hard to build for herself.

It was a small restaurant to be sure, but damn it, it was hers. And a bit of it was Ami's of course. She needed a partner in the venture and Ami had been only too happy to help out since she had come into her full trust fund that her Father had left her and her Mother had added to over the years. Makoto had also inherited her full trust fund that her parents had set up years ago, before they died.

When they had started looking around for a suitable location, they had been pleased to discover a modest sized two-story building with a storefront. They leased the building, which was formerly a different restaurant, and had a two-bedroom apartment above it. The only catch in the lease agreement was that someone had to live in the apartment.

Makoto hated to leave her apartment that she had been living in, alone, for years, but Ami suggested that they could move in together and protect their investment. With a reluctant sigh, Makoto agreed, and signed the lease. Ami's mother was happy for them as long as Ami kept up her studies to become a Doctor. So they moved in together, and with a bank loan, and some help from the other Sailor Senshi, they renovated both the apartment and the restaurant. Within a year of them signing the lease, The Rose Garden was open for business. And it had been a modest success in its first year.

The worst-case scenario that Makoto was envisioning was that they could lose both the restaurant, and their apartment. She was afraid of losing her business, her home, and she was afraid that Ami would lose her newly found independence. Ami had come a long way from the shy bookworm that she was when they had first met. The thought of seeing her friend being hurt due to her negligence and stupidity worried her more than anything.

Makoto pushed those thoughts aside for the moment as she greeted her customers and looked after her staff. She saw Minako waving to her excitedly as 2 couples came in. She was both happy and nervous to see that the couples were a three-months pregnant Usagi and her husband Mamoru, and Rei Hino and her fiancée Yuuichirou. She was always happy to see her friends, but she was worried because she hadn't told them about the audit and didn't want them to worry about her when they had their own problems.

Putting on a brave face, Makoto personally sat her friends down at a table and handed them menus. Then she had their waitress serve them drinks while she went into the kitchen for a few moments, promising to join them when she came back.

Several minutes later Makoto came out of the kitchen to join her friends and noticed that Minako was already seated at the table. She had called Ami to let her know that Usagi and the others were there. Ami had assured her that she would be there soon.

After the usual pleasantries were exchanged, Makoto made a few recommendations and they were soon enjoying a good meal together.

"So, Usagi. How is little Chibi-Usa coming along?" Minako asked.

"She's doing great, at least that's what Ami's mom told me the other day when we went in for an ultrasound test." Usagi replied happily. Yuriko Mizuno, Ami's mother, was a paediatrician and a trusted friend of all of the Sailor Senshi. After Ami and the others had told them about their dual identities, she became their unofficial medical advisor. She had been all too happy to help Usagi through her pregnancy.

Usagi looked over at Makoto who looked somewhat sad and distant. "Are you all right Makoto?" She inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah Usa. I'm fine, really." Makoto tried to be reassuring, but failed.

"You're worried about how that audit will turn out aren't you?" Minako said.

"What? Who told you about that?" Makoto sputtered nearly spilling her wine glass into Usagi's lap. A hand reached over and caught it in time.

"I did Makoto." Ami replied as she sat down between Makoto and Minako. She handed the wine glass back to her astonished friend. "I'm sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but you and I aren't any good at keeping secrets from Usagi or the others. Especially when neither of us can hide things very well and they start becoming insistent. Especially Usagi."

That was true Usagi had a way of dragging the truth out of people, especially her friends. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't conceal anything from her for long.

"I really didn't want you guys to worry." Makoto said, looking downcast.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rei admonished. "We're your friends, your family. We're supposed to worry about one another."

Minako chimed in. "That's right, we stand by each other. No matter what."

"We don't want you to lose your place here. You've worked so hard for so long to realize your dream of opening a restaurant, and we won't let anything happen to your dreams." Usagi stated firmly placing a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

Yuuichirou added; "And if you need money to keep this place going, I would be more than happy to help out." Makoto stared at him in amazement. "It's the least I can do for all the help you have given to Rei." Yuuichirou was a reasonably successful musician who came from a very wealthy family.

"And I would be glad to help out as well, for all the times you have helped me, and most importantly for helping out my Usagi." Mamoru added.

Makato's eyes were truly moist as she sat there staring at her friends in awe. "I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"Well, 'thank you' would be good enough for me." Usagi stated.

"Thank you, Usagi, all of you. Thank you my dear friends." Makoto smiled warmly through her tears. She began to hope that everything would work out after all.

"You're welcome Makoto." Usagi smiled pack and hugged Makoto.

Ami raised her wine glass. "Allow me to propose a toast then. To our friendship. May it last until the end of time!"

"Hear, hear!" They all said and clinked their glasses together.

"So, Makoto, Ami." Minako ventured. "When are the two of you going to admit that you're a couple?" The self-proclaimed 'Goddess of Love' asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Makoto and Ami both spat out their drinks, as everyone else at the table, except Minako, flushed a deep red.

"MINAKO! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Makato and Ami shouted at the giggling Minako.

(Author's Note: I called Ami's mom Yuriko in my other story, Family Ties. I just liked the name. The last bit was in response to one reviewer asking if Makoto and Ami was a couple in this story. I could make them a couple I suppose…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Death and Taxes.**

**Chapter Three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters.**

The day both Setsuna and Makoto had dreaded was here.

Monday morning, audit day, had arrived. Their respective roommates had to coax them out of bed so they would make their 1000 AM appointment. Ami just used strong coffee and some polite but firm words. Haruka used a bucket of ice water. Both did the trick.

After a quiet breakfast, both of them picked up their boxes of receipts and headed down to the auditor's office. A grim Makoto sat quietly in the back of Ami's car with her box while a worried Ami and Minako, who came along as moral support, cast worried glances at their friend into the rear view mirror.

Across town, Michiru did the same as Setsuna sat in the back of Haruka's car. Haruka on the other hand concentrated on her driving while occasionally rubbing the new lump on the top of her head that an understandably irritable Time Guardian had given her. Hotaru wanted to come, but Michiru insisted that she go to school and try not to worry about Setsuna. Reluctantly, Hotaru agreed.

Both vehicles pulled up to the 8-story government building at roughly the same time. But since they were on opposite sides, neither group knew the other was there until they met at the main entrance.

Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka (who was carrying Setsuna's boxes) walked up to the main entrance at the same time as Makoto, Ami, and Minako. Both groups reached the door and stopped dead in their tracks and stared at each other in surprise.

"What brings you here?" Makoto asked breaking the silence.

"By the looks of things, the same as you I would imagine." Setsuna replied, inclining her head at the boxes in Makoto's hands.

"You're being audited?" Ami asked in shock. She couldn't imagine such a thing happening to Setsuna.

"It happens to everyone I suppose. Even me." Setsuna replied, trying to smile a bit and failing.

"You know what they say ' only two things are unavoidable, diarrhea and taxes.' Minako quipped, yet again flubbing a well-known proverb. Everyone stared at her and sweat- dropped.

"That's 'death and taxes' Minako." Michiru sighed irritably while pinching the bridge of her nose with thumb and forefinger and shaking her head.

"Oops, sorry." Minako looked down at her shoes in embarrassment.

"Anyway, lets get inside and find where we're supposed to go. These boxes are getting heavy." Haruka said. They all nodded and Minako held the door open so the group could file in. The receptionist told them to head up to the 5th floor. Setsuna was to see a Mr. Takato, while Makoto was to see a Mr. Tohru. They crowded into the elevator and went up to the 5th floor.

Once there, the group made their way to the area designated 'Department of Inland Revenue'. An old matron who blended in perfectly with the dismal surroundings cast a disapproving look at the six women as they strode up to her desk. Setsuna and Makoto told who they were seeing and why. The matron waved them towards a small waiting area, told them to sit and wait to be summoned, and preceded to ignore them.

The six of them sat in the reception area, which consisted of two uncomfortable brown leather chairs, two uncomfortable brown leather couches, and a coffee table. There was an old pair of vending machines there, one had soda, while the other had candy and potato chips. Everyone doubted that they worked, but they reasoned that they had no choice but to try them at some point. It was now 0930 and they sat and talked quietly while they waited.

"What were your plans for after we were finished here?" Ami asked Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka.

"We were most likely going to go somewhere for lunch, drive around for a bit, then pick up Hotaru from school and head to the park. You?" Michiru replied.

"We were going to go have lunch as well, then meet Usagi and Rei at the shrine. After that we were heading back to the Rose Garden." Minako stated.

Makoto and Setsuna were sitting together on one couch looking both sad and worried. Setsuna fussed nervously with one of the buttons on the sleeve of her conservative gray business suit, while Makoto smoothed out the skirt of her blue pinstripe suit for the hundredth time in the last few minutes. Makoto looked over at the older woman and smiled. Setsuna saw her looking at her.

"What?" Setsuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just thinking." Makoto replied.

"About?"

"Everything we've gone through over the last few years. The battles we've fought, the enemies we've faced, all the times we thought we wouldn't survive to see the next sunrise. And here we are worrying about a stupid tax audit." Makoto shook her head at the absurdity of it all.

Setsuna smiled a bit as well. "Some kind of cosmic irony I suppose. Somebody's way of telling us that we're still human after all."

Makoto chuckled. "Yeah we are. Thank God." She grinned and put an arm around Setsuna's shoulders. Setsuna grinned and did the same.

"We're going to get through this." Setsuna said with conviction.

"Yes we are. And after we're done here, no matter what the outcome, you're all invited to the Rose Garden for dinner tonight, okay?" Makoto told the group.

"That's the spirit. And don't worry Makoto, we'll be there." Haruka stated with a grin. Beside her, Michiru smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We'll be with you in spirit, if not in fact." Michiru said as she hugged both Makoto and Setsuna.

"We'll stick together, that's what friends do, right?" Minako added, hugging her friends.

Setsuna and Makoto looked at their friends with misty-eyed expressions. For the first time since they received the damned letters, they knew that they could get through this. The matron's haughty voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Miss Meioh? Miss Kino? It's time for your appointments." She sniffed in a disapproving tone. She then turned her heel and went back behind her desk.

With looks of concern evident on their faces, Makoto and Setsuna packed their boxes and started heading down the hall to the designated offices after a few parting hugs and words of encouragement from the others. Haruka mentioned that they would wait for them in the coffee shop across the street if their meetings went for a long time. They squared their shoulders and strode down the hall together.

Halfway there, Setsuna and Makoto paused and stole one last glance at their waiting friends. Minako, Ami, Michiru, and Haruka all stood there with matching goofy smiles and all were holing up their hands showing Minako's trademarked 'V for victory' salute. Their spirits buoyed slightly, Setsuna and Makoto made their way to their respective auditor's office, knocked softly, and were admitted. Shutting the doors behind them, the Senshi of Time, and the Senshi of Lightning went to face their fates.

_3 hours later…_

Setsuna stared at a floral print on the wall in Mr. Takato's otherwise drab, windowless office. It kept her mind focused, not to mention awake. She hadn't been this bored since the 14th century. She was also extremely uncomfortable sitting in the chair she was in, and she figured that whenever this inquisition was over, she would be unable to move, as her lower extremities were well and truly asleep.

Mr. Takato was a short, plump, bespectacled, balding man in his late 40's. His pallor matched the interior of his office, and the suit he wore matched the brown leather of his chair. He had said nothing to her other than a cursory greeting when she arrived what seemed like years ago. It seemed ironic that the Guardian of Time would lose almost all sense of time, but that's irony for you. He just sat there flipping papers, writing the odd note, and punching numbers into his old computer.

Setsuna just wished that he would say something, _anything, _even if it was to inform her that she would be required to hand over her life savings and possibly her daughter's college fund so she could get the hell out of there.

With the sounds of silk stockings rubbing against one another, accompanied by a few audible pops and cracks, Setsuna uncrossed her long legs and stretched out a bit to get her circulation back. If the auditor noticed, he gave no sign. Setsuna doubted that he would notice her if she sat there in her Sailor fuku, or her underwear for that matter. Setsuna closed her eyes and began doing long mathematical equations in her mind as a form of mental gymnastics.

Her calculations were interrupted several minutes later by a strange voice calling her name. Setsuna came awake with a small start and realized two things, one, that she had dozed off, and two the strange voice belonged to Mr. Takato.

"Miss Meioh? I have finished going over your records. I must say that your bookkeeping is exemplary." He stated with a slight smile.

Setsuna was slightly startled by this, but she recovered quickly and smiled back a bit. "Thank you, I pride myself." _And thank you Serenity, my old friend, for teaching me that particular skill, among others. _Setsuna sent a silent thank you to her old and dear friend.

"Your income and expenses are pretty much consistent over the last 5 years, although your spending on clothing is rather high." Mr. Takato stated.

_So I Like shopping at Hot Topic, big deal. _Setsuna said to herself. Wisely she kept quiet as he continued.

"There was a noticeable decrease in income 2 years ago, and a large influx of money at the beginning of the next. An insurance settlement I believe. Care to elaborate further?" He asked, peering over the rim of his glasses at her.

A sad look passed over her face. "My daughter and I were in an automobile accident two years ago. A drunk driver hit us. She was in a coma for three months. The insurance company gave me a large settlement at the beginning of the next year." Setsuna replied.

"I am sorry to hear about your daughter. She is well I trust?"

"Hotaru made a full recovery, thank you." Setsuna said with a smile. She left out the part where she couldn't bear to face her family and friends during that time because of her overwhelming sense of guilt. She tried to run away to the time gate and leave everything behind but her family and friends rallied to support her and bring her back.

Mr. Takato smiled a bit, made a notation on his computer, and then closed the file in front of him. "I believe we can come to a satisfying arrangement for both of us now."

At the same time as this was going on, Makoto sat fidgeting in Mr. Tohru's office. His office was as drab as his counterpart's, except that instead of a flora print, he at least had a window. The downside though was the view of the next buildings' ventilation system.

Mr. Tohru was slightly taller and a bit stouter around the middle than his counterpart across the hall, and had far less hair. He also wore a gray suit instead of a brown one. His tie was particularly fascinating though, at least to Makoto. It had all the colors of the rainbow on it and it was the only colorful thing in the drab office.

Unlike his counterpart, Mr. Tohru greeted her warmly and bade her to sit down in a surprisingly comfortable chair. He even offered her a cup of tea. One thing that made her uncomfortable though was the looks he gave her. Makoto was used to the way men looked at her but from him it was kind of worrisome.

On he downside though, he tended to drone on, and on about different things while he worked. He would often pause and ask her about various things he noticed in her file that he wanted clarified for his benefit.

There were a few times that he started to get a bit too personal, such as what happened to her parents, and her relationship with Ami for instance. "We are just friends and business partners." She stated flatly, her temper rising a bit. He backed off a bit with the personal questions at this point but kept going with the audit.

"One bit of a discrepancy I have noticed here under your business expenses. You had to redecorate your restaurant only 6 months after you opened. A small fire apparently broke out according to the reports. Can you offer an explanation?" He asked.

Makoto started to worry a bit more, and hoped that her face and body didn't betray her too much as she replied; 'An anniversary party got way out of hand when some jerks gate crashed the party and managed to start a fire in one corner. We managed to put it out before any major damage was done though. But we ended up totally redecorating the place." She said with what she hoped was her most ingratiating smile. He seemed to buy it as he smiled and made some notations on his computer.

Makoto quietly breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't told a blatant lie, she just omitted a few details. The party was for Usagi and Mamoru's second wedding anniversary and everyone was there having a good time, when a Yoma somehow gate crashed the party. They transformed and defeated it, but in the process the Rose Garden was trashed. Makoto was devastated at the mess and thought her dreams of finally owning her own restaurant were well and truly dashed.

Her fellow Senshi rallied to help her in her time of need. Ami managed to concoct a reasonable story for the police and insurance company. Usagi put her skills as an interior designer to good use, while Mamoru, Rei, Yuuichirou, and Haruka did a lot of the carpentry and such. Michiru, Setsuna, Minako, and Hotaru did a lot of the painting and decorating. Makoto helped out in the redecorating as well, and a month or so later the Rose Garden was back in business.

Mr. Tohru tapped a few more buttons and, apparently satisfied, stood up, closed her file, and extended his hand.

"Miss Kino, I have made my decision."

_30 minutes later, in the coffee shop. _

Michiru, Ami, Haruka, and Minako sat quietly in the small coffee shop waiting for Setsuna and Makoto.

They alternated between short conversations, reading, or staring out the window. At the moment Ami was reading a thick medical journal, while Haruka read a racing magazine. Michiru and Minako were talking about a movie they had both seen recently.

Just then, Makoto and Setsuna came into the coffee shop at last. They were both practically skipping into the shop and they had the widest grins that any of them had ever seen on their faces as they rushed up and hugged their friends.

"I take it everything went well?" Ami remarked with a grin as Makoto picked her off the floor and hugged her.

"You could say that." Setsuna replied as Michiru embraced her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Do we get a hint?" Minako asked hopefully.

"Not until everyone's gathered at the Rose Garden for a big celebratory dinner!" Makoto replied. Everyone cheered and they all went out to their respective vehicles.

After several calls were made, and Hotaru was picked up from school, everyone gathered at the Rose Garden as promised.

Makoto and Michiru, with help from Rei and Haruka, were in the kitchen cooking up a veritable feast. The others, except for Setsuna and Hotaru, kept busy by setting the table and making everything ready including putting a sign in the window saying 'Closed. Private Party.' Setsuna sat there holding onto her daughter looking both relieved and happy.

Finally, dinner was served, and everyone sat at the table to enjoy the banquet before them.

"So tell us already guys. How did the audit go?" Haruka demanded. Everyone joined in cajoling Setsuna and Makoto who sat next to each other. Finally they relented.

"The good news is we don't have to pay anything." Setsuna announced. Everyone cheered.

"It gets better though. By the looks of things both Setsuna and I will be getting back some extra cash this year." Makoto announced with a look of triumph. Everyone clapped and cheered even more.

"See I told you it would work out Setsuna-mama." Hotaru said as she embraced Setsuna.

"You were right as always hime-chan. I'm sorry I ever doubted you for a second." Setsuna replied and kissed her daughter to a chorus of 'awww, that's so sweet'.

Makoto turned to Ami. "I owe you an apology as well Ami. I shouldn't have gotten angry and try to take out my frustrations out on you."

Ami smiled warmly. "I forgive you Makoto, it was a really trying time for all of us. I'm glad to see it worked out okay."

Makoto hugged Ami then affectionately ruffled her hair a bit. "Get your clothes off and hop up on the bar, I'm going to do you right here!" She said with a grin. Everyone laughed as Ami turned bright red.

"Gotcha!" Makoto added. Ami playfully punched her in the stomach.

Setsuna dabbed at her eyes with a napkin as she brought her breathing under control, while Hotaru rested her head on her shoulder trying to do the same. Finally she took a sip from her water glass then reached for her wine glass. Nodding to Makoto, they stood up to propose a toast.

"If we could have your attention please?" Setsuna began. The laughter subsided and everyone focused his or her attention on the two women.

"My sisters, brothers, and, of course my beloved daughter, I would like to propose a toast. We have gone through many challenges and crises over the last few years, and we have faced them together and triumphed over them all." Setsuna began.

"We proved time and time again that if we stick together, there is nothing that we can't accomplish and no enemy that we can't beat." Makoto added.

"So to you we say this; may our bonds of family and friendship never be broken, and may we always be together facing whatever challenges lie ahead." Setsuna stated.

"To family and friendship!" Makoto and Setsuna said in unison, raising their glasses.

Everyone stood and picked up their glasses. "To family and friendship!" They chorused.

After everyone clinked their glasses, drank, and sat down, Rei noticed something on the floor between her and Minako. She frowned, bent down, and picked up the white envelope with Minako's name on it.

"Minako, you dropped this." Rei said, handing her the envelope.

"Hmm, oh, thanks Rei. I found this in my mailbox when I went home to change and haven't looked at it yet." Minako replied with a smile as she reached for her butter knife. She opened the letter and read the first paragraph.

"**AAAAIIIIEEEE!" **Minako screamed making everyone jump and spill his or her drink. Minako collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

Gingerly, Rei reached down and plucked the letter from the unconscious blonde's unresisting fingers. She read the first line and groaned.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked in alarm.

"Dear Miss Aino. This letter is to inform you that you have been scheduled for a routine audit of your taxes for a period covering the last five years…" Rei's voice trailed off as she put her head down on the table in obvious pain. Around her, everyone else more or less did the same.

"Oh no, not again!" Usagi wailed.

The End.

AN: Finally finished, whew! Sorry to keep everyone waiting for an ending for so long, and thanks to those people who reviewed and prodded me to write this. As for the incidents Setsuna and Makoto alluded to in their interviews, the one with Setsuna was from my story Family Ties, while the one with Makoto I just made up on the spot.

Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the whole story.


End file.
